La espera tiene recompensa
by Yolilandark
Summary: Tras 3 largos años de espera, Ichigo Kurosaki por fin podrá declararse... o al menos esa es la idea... / Ichiruki con otras parejas.../Historia alternativa, tipo estudiantil/
1. Un inicio inesperado introducción 1

Bueno, no es mi primera historia... y espero que tampoco la ultima... pero creo que es una buena introducción a una nueva historia en un universo alterno de bleach (bleach no me pertenece), solo que con los mismos personajes:

**Introducción.**

**Ichigo:**

Seamos sinceros….. Todos somos unos masocas con el amor no correspondido…..

Bueno…. Casi todos…..

Los hay que se obsesionan y triunfan, una gran minoría de afortunados, si se me permite la observación.

Después los que fracasan rotundamente y se deprimen, más del 80 % de la población femenina sufre de esto…..

En mi caso y no se si para mi desgracia o suerte… soy del tipo masoca persistente, compulsivo, maniaco… a pesar de saber que no es correspondido hasta el punto de que sale con uno de mis mejores amigos, sigo insistiendo internamente (y a veces, solo a veces externamente) que algún día se dará cuenta de lo que siento por ella….

Me he repetido esa misma frase todos los días durante 3 años.

No es mi culpa que la enana marimandona sea mas densa que una roca… o mas testaruda que una mula. En más de una ocasión le he dado a entender mis sentimientos… o por lo menos lo he intentado…. Pero como ya he mencionado…..densa cual roca….

Eso mismo estaba pensando no hace ni 15 días, y hoy el cielo a oído mis plegarias después de largos años de espera….

Hoy... 18 de diciembre, Kuchiki Rukia habia cortado su relacion de 6 meses con su novio (al cual aun no mencionare XD).

Desde que escucho la noticia, Ichigo no ha conseguido quitarse una sonrisa satisfactoria de la cara...

_Continuara..._

No se cuando saque el siguiente capitulo... pero sera en breve... lo juro ò-ó ...


	2. Como conocí a Rukia Introducción 2

bueno *w* pondre la continuación.

-...- entre lineas, pensamientos.

(NA:...) entre parentesis, notas de autora.

"..." entre corchetes, ironia.

_... en cursiva es un flashback de poca duración._

XXXXXXXXXX ex novio de rukia que no revelare de momento -w- .

**Capitulo 1 **

**Como conocí a Rukia.**

**Ichigo:**

Como cada mañana me desperté a las 7:30 para ir de camino a instituto de Karakura, sin lugar a dudas seria un día interesante….

Ayer Rukia había cortado oficialmente con su novio … desconozco los detalles, después se lo preguntaría a Ishida o Orihime como hacia siempre y es que desde que Rukia había empezado a salir con XXXXXXXX ( NA: todavía no revelare el nombre) el muy cabrón no la dejaba tranquila, estoy seguro que hasta la acompañaba al baño.

Es algo grave, pero estas semanas se habían vuelto peores para ella. Según Orihime –una de las pocas personas con las que Rukia tenía "permitido" dialogar- habían discutido mucho solo porque Rukia había estado con Ishida en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de biología.

XXXXXXX se había empezado a juntar con nosotros hace 1 año más o menos. Al principio parecía un tío agradable, simpático y respetuoso…pero poco tiempo después descubrí que tenía fama de mujeriego y en las pocas relaciones estables que tuvo era increíblemente celoso y posesivo. En otras palabras, pura fachada.

Una fachada que hizo que Rukia se interesara en el.

Me pareció increíble. Intente avisar a Rukia de su verdadera personalidad. No me escucho. No nos hablamos desde que empezó a salir con él. Y como mencione antes no me dejaba acercarme a ella.

Pero supongo que es mejor empezar por el principio así que recapitulare hasta cuando todo empezó… mucho antes de que XXXXXXXXX apareciese…. Empezare por el inicio de todo…

Como conocí a Rukia….

_Continuara..._

A partir de aquí sera todo flashback así que quedan avisados -w- ...


	3. Rukia no me soporta

Si esta escrito en cursiva es un miniflashback.

Bleach no me pertenece (por desgracia).

Lamento la mala redacción, los daños oculares por faltas de ortografía y posibles vómitos por el contenido del capítulo.

**Rukia no me soporta.**

No te soporto Kurosaki, ojala te caigas de cabeza a un pozo y te partas el cráneo! – grito Rukia furiosa para después irse del patio trasero del colegio.

Hoy como todos los días Rukia debía ayudar al bedel en las tareas de jardinería junto con Ichigo. Era uno de los castigos que les había puesto el director por romper "sin querer " una de las ventanas del gimnasio jugando al brillé.

Fue algo inevitable , era la ronda final y solo quedaban Ichigo y Rukia , era su turno:

_Venga Kuchiki tira! que a este paso crecerás antes de acabar el partido!- Toda la clase estallo en una carcajada._

_Rukia se sonrojo furiosamente y no solo de la vergüenza sino de la ira que la carcomía por culpa de cierta cabeza de zanahoria._

_Te vas a enterar fresita!- Rukia lanzo el valón contra Ichigo, que lo esquivo fácilmente. Pero al hacerlo este revoto en una de las columnas y acabo impactando contra una de las muchas ventanas del gimnasio…._

Después de eso fueron enviados al despacho del director Yamamoto el cual culpo a Rukia por el "lanzamiento" y a Ichigo por la "provocación del acto"….

Y allí estaba Ichigo, ayudando a rastrillar las hojas junto a la pequeña marimandona. La cual estaba en la otra punta del campo rastrillando.

**Ichigo:**

Cuando la hora del castigo finalizó me fui de allí después de recoger los utensilios, Rukia se acercó de recoger los suyos.

-Fresita aparta, que atoras la puerta!

-Me estas llamando gordo?

Tómatelo como quieras…-se rio Rukia para luego entrar en el almacén - ohhh no, eso no se la perdonaba-

Salí de allí rápidamente y cerré la puerta con llave.

-Que demo… KUROSAKI! ABRE!

-4:30….. me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaran en encontrarte…..

-ICHIGOOOOO!

**General:**

El día como muchos otros finalizaba con una Rukia muy cabreada y un sonriente Ichigo. Sí sin dudas un dia normal y corriente….

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia llevaban 2 años en la misma clase y desde hace poco tiempo se le había antojado fastidiar a rukia siempre que tenia oportunidad.

Este habito empezó por Senna, la cual afirmaba que Rukia era una zorra disimulada, y se metía con ella por la estatura y ser una empollona, Ichigo al no conocerla no le dirigía la palabra hasta que un día las cosas se desbordaron :

_-Que demonios tienes contra mi ?- grito Rukia a senna , las dos estaban en el patio trasero, junto con Ichigo._

_-No tengo nado solo digo la verdad, eres una zorra y cobarde por no reconocerlo!_

_-Pero si no te he hecho nada! _

_-No te hagas la inocente! Todo el mundo sabe que por tu culpa Haribel rompió con Histugaya!_

_-Solo le dije que si no era feliz rompiese con ella…_

_-Ves! Lo que pasa es que no querías competencia!_

_-Hitsugaya y yo solo somos amigos!_

_-Si claro! Quien querría ser amiga de una Kuchiki falsa!-Rukia se quedo helada ante esto._

_-Como lo sabes?- pregunto con una expresión de shock._

_Un rumor que por lo que veo es verdad….entonces lo de que te llamas Ria…-Rukia no aguanto mas y saltó sobre Senna para darle un puñetazo…_

**Ichigo:**

Hubo un gran conflicto con eso, Senna fue expulsada durante 6 meses. Los rumores se prolongaron rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando empecé a meterme con Rukia.

Al principio como venganza por la expulsión de Senna, más tarde se convirtió en rivalidad por ver quién fastidiaba mas al otro, hasta que se volvió rutina…

Ahora que lo pienso, la enana tiene bastante fuerza para ser tan escuálida, consiguió romperle 3 dientes a Senna…

Como sea mejor me voy a casa a descansar, necesito fuerzas para enfrentarme mañana a la enana , seguramente muy cabreada…

Y es que si algo tengo claro es que Rukia no me soporta...

-al día siguiente-

Llegue sobre las 8:10, cuanto antes discutiese con Rukia mejor….pues a esta hora no hay casi nadie.

Entre en clase esperando a una muy iracunda Rukia, pero en su lugar todo eran murmureos, algo raro, porque normalmente esta todo sumido en el mas enorme caos….

Me acerqué a Tatsuki para preguntarle en porque de esa situación.

-Yo tatsuki

-Buenas Ichigo!

-sabes el porqué de este silencio?

-No sé, pero puede que esté involucrado con el hecho de que senna vuelve en 1 semana….

-Si puede ser…

Es cierto, la semana que viene senna regresa después de su expulsión. A decir verdad no la echaba mucho de menos…. Le caía bien pero nada más lejos que eso.

La clase empezó y algo me llamo mucho la atención, Rukia aun no se había presentado.

Ni en las horas siguientes, así que decidí por una corazonada mirar en el cobertizo en la que la había encerrado ayer.

Jamás me espere encontrarme con aquello…

Feliz cumpleaños rukia! :D

Este capítulo es un pelin mas largo que los otros, pero prometo que lo seran aun más.

gracias por sus comentarios y ayudas ( me gusta que me ayuden a mejorar :D)


End file.
